I Love You
by Halenriser
Summary: Please Note: The starting grammar sucks because's it's from an okay translation of one of the spin-off games. Once Kurisu makes an appearance, I take over and the grammar improves a lot. Summary: Okabe learns Mayuri's feelings for him and admits he shares her feelings, and when a certain girl witnesses them kiss, she makes a plan that gets Okabe and Mayuri alone for a special night


**Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE, LONG TIME NO SEE!**

 **So, this past year I've been very busy so I haven't been able to write much. This is the first story I've written in, like, almost a year. Probably a few months short.**

 **I'm a HUGE Steins;Gate fan, and so I noticed there were no Okabe x Mayuri lemons on here. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and write one.**

 **FOR THE RECORD, THE FIRST PART IS JUST ME COPYING THE LINES TRANSLATED IN A YOUTUBE VIDEO OF "Stiens;Gate: Hiyoku Renri no Darling", the romantic-comedy spin-off VN.**

 **THE GRAMMAR FOR THE FIRST PART ISN'T THAT GOOD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I JUST COPIED IT WORD-BY-WORD IN THE VIDEO, though I did change the perspective from 1st person Point of View to 3rd person Point of View. That part is on me.**

 **MY WORK STARTS WHEN I BRING KURISU IN! Once Kurisu appears, I've taken the wheel and the grammar improves GREATLY.**

 **I did do research to see the difference between the heights of Okabe and Mayuri for the sake of the story. I used a chart to compare their heights so I know how tall to make Mayuri seem.**

 **So, without further ado, I present to you my first story in a very long time. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mayushii… has always loved Okarin. Since forever… I loved you."

"…"

"So when Chris-chan came to the Lab and became good friends with Okarin I was really happy but… for some reason I was lonely… When I thought Okarin started to like Chris-chan… my heart was in pain… I really didn't like myself at that time… Even so… I couldn't help how I felt…"

'I never realized how much pain Mayuri had been in… I remembered Kurisu's words about always treating Mayuri like a child.'

"That's why I thought God was punishing Mayushii… because I couldn't be by Okarin's side… that's what I thought…"

"Mayuri…" Okabe hugged Mayuri firmly once more.

Mayuri also hugged him back. "I don't want to go anywhere… Mayushii doesn't want to say goodbye to Okarin!"

"It's alright. I definitely won't let you go!"

"Okarin…"

"… Sorry that I didn't realize… I'm sorry."

As Okabe stroked Mayuri's hair, which had been covered in her tears, Mayuri put her face in his chest and nodded.

…

"Um… have you calmed down?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Mayuri and Okabe held each other for a while, finally letting go, they stood under the dusk sky. While Mayuri said she was fine, she was still sniffling.

"…" Okabe hadn't had much experience with this kind of situation, how to calm a crying girl, so he didn't really know what to do. "Oh… r-right!" Okabe then remembered the box he'd brought with him and went to get it. When he came back, he gently held it in front of Mayuri. "Um… here."

"Hmm?" With tearful eyes, she looked up at him shyly, and with just that look she made his heart skip a beat.

"It's a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yeah. Why don't you open it?"

"Yeah." Mayuri took the box and gently opened the lid. "Oh! Wow!" Mayuri's face, which had been covered in tear, suddenly shone brightly. "T-this is…" Mayuri looked up at Okabe in surprise. He smiled and nodded.

"You can take it out of the box if you like."

"Yeah." Mayuri took the star gently out of the box, trying carefully not to drop it. The star was slightly larger than Mayuri's two small hands. "Fuwa… Amazing!" She held it up to the evening sky of stars. It sparkled brightly before Mayuri's eyes. "Look, Okarin! There are lots of stars!"

"Hmm?" Putting his face next to Mayuri's, they looked at the star together. What Okabe hadn't realized until now was that there were little stars inside the crystal which reflected rainbow colors. It was probably to make the illumination more beautiful.

"Beautiful!" Mayuri muttered dreamily.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Okabe also replied in the same way with their cheeks huddled together, and for a while they continued to look at stars. "… Hey, Mayuri?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always thought this, but… when you reach out towards the sky… as if you are trying to grab something… what exactly are you hoping for? Was it something that you didn't have that you wanted?"

"…"

"But at least now you have one thing… It isn't a star from the sky, but you'll have to forgive me for now." When Okabe said this, Mayuri blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah. Mayushii doesn't need anything anymore."

"…?"

"That's because more than the stars in the sky, I've got something even better. I was able to grab my own star." Saying so, with her ears becoming red, Mayuri suddenly put her lips against Okabe's. In his head, he'd never thought Mayuri would do something like that… "…"

With their lips meeting, Okabe felt a soft sensation. It was the first time for the both of them, so they wavered awkwardly. They knew that even when they thought about it later, their faces would become flushed from embarrassment. But it was a kiss, and one that tried to express the two's strong feelings for each other. They could feel the warmth from their lips deep down in their hearts, filling them with something gentle and sweet.

In that moment, Rintaro Okabe finally realized how much he loved his childhood friend.

"… Phew…"

When their lips parted, their faces remained red as they looked away from each other. Mayuri, with her head down, was touching her lips with her finger. And then suddenly, for some reason, she began to panic.

"AWAWA? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I KISSED HIM!"

"Don't sat it so loud! It's embarrassing!"

"I-I mean… it was a kiss!"

"S-So what?"

"Chris-chan told me I should only kiss a boy after the third date…"

Overcome by the goofiness, Okabe fell over. "That damn, sweet, lovey dovey girl!" 'She probably just read it in some crappy magazine. Don't plant such knowledge in innocent Mayuri!' Okabe thought. 'At this rate, her brain might be filled with other weird knowledge. How terrifying the power of Sweets is.' "Listen, don't believe it, Mayuri. She may be a genius, but in regards to this kind of thing, she probably only has delusions."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so… it's got nothing to do with the third date or whatever. Don't worry about it."

"I see… that's a relief." Mayuri breathed a sigh of relief. But after that, she still seemed a little troubled.

"…?"

"What should I do… if I try to relax… then…" Mayuri hesitated and her gaze continued to wander.

And then, pulling her head closer to his, this time Okabe killed Mayuri.

"…" Mayuri closed her eyes.

This time the kiss lasted a lot longer. It was a gentle kiss.

"Was that okay?"

"… Yeah… Mayuri… loves Okarin. From now until forever… I'll love you."

"Yeah. I love you too."

"Yeah."

Then they kissed once again for a third time, this time with nobody in particular initiating it. They stayed like that for a while, and eventually pulled away.

* * *

Little did they know that a certain genius girl was watching them from a distance. She'd been tailing Okabe to see what he'd do about Mayuri, and now that she saw what was going on, she came up with an idea. Sure, she was a little heart-broken, but she was still happy for the two. Taking out her cell phone, she sent Okabe a text message.

* * *

"So, shall we go, Mayuri?" Okabe asked, and just as the words left his mouth he heard his phone begin to ring with a new text message. The name "Assistant" popped up as the sender and Okabe let out a sigh. "What does she need now?"

He opened the message and was actually a little concerned by what he read. The message read " _Okabe, we really need you and Mayuri at the lab. It's important._ "

"Needing me is one thing, but needing Mayuri…?"

Mayuri looked at Okabe's phone and tilted her head. "Is something wrong, Okarin?" she asked.

"I don't know. Apparently we're needed in the lab. Let's go find out what's up, okay?" Okabe put away his phone and held out his hand for Mayuri to hold.

With a smile on her face, Mayuri nodded her head and took Okabe's hand in hers. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Kurisu smiled as she watched the two depart from the graveyard Mayuri's grandmother was buried in. Now that phase one of her plan was in motion, she knew she'd have to get Daru in on it too in order for phase two to work. To do this, she sent him a message telling him about her plan. Within five minutes, she got a message that told her he was in. With a smile on her face, she told Daru what she needed him to do for when they got back.

"Now let's hope that the pervert doesn't try anything funny with them. If all goes well…" She smiled as she let her sentence trail off.

* * *

"What do you think Chris-chan needs us for?" asked Mayuri, who was still holding Okabe's hand as they walked down the alley leading to the lab.

"I don't know. Hopefully it's something important. Otherwise she wouldn't call me back here like this."

Soon the two arrived at the multi-purpose building the lab was situated in. It was on the second floor of the building, atop a store that sold CRT TVs. The two walked up the stairs to the lab and Okabe opened the door with his free hand.

"Assistant, Daru, what's going on that you couldn't be bothered to tell me about over a text message…? Eh?" The lab was devoid of life. "Daru? Kurisu?" Okabe stepped inside and began to look around. "What the hell is going on?"

"Okarin, is there really nobody here?" Mayuri had followed him inside and looked with him.

"It looks that way. Then why the hell did she-" It was then that he noticed a small box sitting on the table in front of the couch. Thinking back to when he'd left, he had no memory of the box being there. "What's this?" He said as he reached to pick it up.

Just as he did so the two heard the door slam shut, making the two of them jump in surprise. "Oh no." Okabe ran over to the door and tried opening it, only to find that it was stuck shut.

"Mr. Door's stuck again, isn't he?" asked Mayuri.

Okabe let out a sigh as he rested his head against the door. "Yes, Mayuri. It is. I thought we all discussed that we weren't supposed to slam the door shut." It wasn't something that was often discussed, but according to Yuugo Tennouji, the owner of the building, the second floor door tended to get stuck if you slammed it shut. It'd happened to Okabe, Daru, and Mayuri once when Okabe slammed the door shut in frustration, trapping Daru and Mayuri inside and keeping him from getting back inside. They had to have Tennouji come up to help get the door fixed.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to do that now as the CRT TV shop he ran was closed for the day, meaning they'd be stuck in the lab until the next day. Okabe tried a multitude of ways to get the door open, such as jimmying the doorknob and trying to brute force it open, but in the end he found it was pointless. He simply wasn't strong enough to get it open like Tennouji could.

"Crap… who slammed the door anyways? Mayuri?"

Mayuri shook her head. "No no. Mayushii was next to Okarin the entire time. There's no way she could have done that."

"That's right, you were. Then who did it?"

Mayuri noticed Okabe was still holding the small box and tilted her head. "Hey, Okarin, what's that in your hand?"

"Hmm? Oh this? It's a box I found on the table. According to the cover, it's a box of…" Okabe held up the box to get a look at what its contents are, and once he read was inside his face went pale. "Oh no. They wouldn't." He dropped the box and began to try to get the door open again.

Curious as to what was making Okabe panic, Mayuri picked up the box and looked it over in her hands. When she read what was in the box, her face turned a bright shade of pink. "C-condoms?" She'd heard that word before, during her health class. It was supposed to be used to prevent girls from getting pregnant. "A-A-Aaaah. O-Okarin? W-Why are condoms here?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Most likely one of my Assistant's ideas. Damn her." Okabe hit his head against the door in defeat once again. "We don't have to use them, Mayuri. It's not like we're going to do THAT anyways." He said as he massaged his temples in frustration.

"… but…" Mayuri's face turned even redder as she put her hands behind her back. "… but what if Mayushii… wants to do it… with Okarin…?"

"…" It took Okabe a minute to process what Mayuri had just said before he finally responded. "What… did you just say, Mayuri?" He asked as he turned around slowly, his eyes wide with shock and his jaw slack.

Mayuri fidgeted a little, nervous from what she'd just said, but didn't look away. "I said… Mayushii wants to do it with Okarin." She smiled a small smile and slowly moved over to Okabe, taking his hands in hers. "Mayushii loves Okarin very much… so much that she wants to… to make Okarin see how much she loves him…"

 _'_ _That… doesn't really make much sense.'_ he thought, but as he gazed into Mayuri's eyes, he could see how determined she was to do it. He could see hesitation, but more than anything, love. Taking a deep breath, Okabe moved closer to Mayuri and took hold of both of her hands in his. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Mayuri nodded her head and she and Okabe closed their eyes, and within a few seconds the two were once again locked in a gentle kiss. Their hearts were racing as they stood there together, the light of the setting sun disappearing behind the buildings of Akihabara and casting the building into darkness with almost complete darkness. The only thing giving the room light was the computer screen in the back, but that was all the light that was needed due to how small the room was. The room was silent except for the hum of the computer in the background and the sound of the box of condoms hitting the floor as Mayuri had let go of it once they started kissing.

Deciding to take the initative, Okabe pulled Mayuri closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing him to deepen the kiss a little. Surprised, Mayuri let out a tiny gasp, but relaxed shortly after as she wrapped her arms around Okabe's neck. Ordinarily she would barely able to reach it due to him being almost an entire foot taller than her, however since he was leaning down a little to kiss her she was able to do it easier. She felt her heart beating faster in excitement and slight nervousness.

The two pulled back after a few seconds to catch their breaths. They made eye contact, and when they looked into each other's eyes Okabe could have sworn he saw something in the eyes of the innocent and caring Mayuri. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but not long after the thought crossed his mind Mayuri leaned up and kissed him, only this time it was a little rougher than before. He was surprised; he never expected Mayuri to do something like this. It wasn't like her to be forceful with, well, anything really. Rather than fight it though, Okabe decided to go with it and kissed her back just as roughly as Mayuri, if not a little more.

When he felt Mayuri lick his lips during the kiss, asking if they could deepen it more, he began to think 'What's gotten into Mayuri? This isn't like her at all. She's never been this forceful in the past. Sure she can be dedicated to something when she puts her mind to it, but this is different.' He hesitated on what to do before he suddenly realized what he had seen in Mayuri's eyes. It wasn't something he'd expected to see so he brushed it off before, but now that she was acting like this he knew that what he saw was in fact what he originally thought it was. 'That was _lust_ I saw. I didn't think she could feel that, but now here she is…'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her lick his lips again. This time he didn't hesitate and gave into her silent demands by parting his lips, allowing the two of them to deepen the kiss. Mayuri began to play with Okabe's tongue, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He was nervous, but he knew he had to toss aside this nervousness if he wanted to make her happy, and to do this he began to use his tongue to play with hers as well, sliding it into her mouth and wrestling it for dominance inside.

As a result, Mayuri let out a small but cute moan from the slight pleasure she was feeling. She tightened her hold on him, pulling him down more and deeper into the kiss. She even tilted her head slightly to help, and Okabe began to wonder where she learned these techniques. The only conclusion he could think of was that Kurisu probably told her about these things, though he was pretty sure she'd never had her first kiss.

The kiss felt good, there was no denying that. He was even starting to feel a little bit of lust himself, much to his own surprise. He didn't think he was capable of feeling that, but logically speaking it was bound to happen. Slowly moving one hand down from her waist, Okabe gently cupped one of Mayuri's ass cheeks and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her to jump and let out a small and cute yelp a little in surprise, but at the same time she let out a soft moan, not breaking the kiss.

She was still in her school uniform since that's what she was wearing when he found her at her grandmother's grave, so he was a little nervous to get it wrinkled and dirty, however unlike Okabe Mayuri didn't seem to care. She reached down and grabbed her skirt's zipper. Then, without having much trouble, Mayuri pulled the zipper down far enough to let the skirt just slip off her and land around her feet, revealing her cute pink panties. Okabe's hand now was resting on her panty-covered ass, no longer on the gray skirt he'd had it on before. He blushed, something he didn't do very often but was common to see on a certain someone who frequented the lab.

"… Again…" Mayuri had pulled back from the kiss slightly, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips.

Okabe looked at Mayuri in surprise and confusion. Her eyes were still closed but her face was a light shade of pink, most likely from the embarrassment of having her panties showing. "A-Again? What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"S… Squeeze it again… Okarin…" Her face became a darker shade of pink as she said that. She was fidgeting a little, he could feel her doing it since she was pressed up against his body.

It took him a few seconds to understand she meant squeeze her ass cheek again. "O-Oh…" He did it again, this time a little harder.

When he did so, Mayuri let out a louder moan, only this one was slightly different than before. "Okariiiin~" She moaned his name, surprising him. She began to push against him even more; he could feel her chest pressing against him more, making him blush more. It was a natural reaction for him if he hugged her tightly. It was a mystery how she could have a well-rounded bust for someone of her stature.

It was when she pressed her body against him more that he also became more aware of a growing stiffness in his pants. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but he knew full well what has happening down there and he knew what was causing it. He squeezed her ass harder again and she let out another cute moan.

"Oookariiin~" She then kissed him again a lot rougher than before, catching him off guard and making him stumble back a little and almost fall over. He wound up hitting his back against the door instead though, and when he did he felt Mayuri leaning into him even more, laying her hands on his chest now rather than having them wrapped behind his neck. She'd abandoned her shoes when Okabe stumbled backwards so now she just had her knee-high socks on her feet. She opened her eyes again and looked down. "… not fair…"

Okabe tilted his head in surprise at her statement. "Hmm? What's not fair?"

Mayuri bit her lip a little before looking up again and speaking. "Mayushii took off her skirt, but Okarin's still wearing his pants. It's not fair that you can see my underwear, but I can't see yours…" Her face was a slight darker shade of pink, almost red now. She knew what she was saying wasn't something anyone who knew her would expect her to say, but it was true. She was a little embarrassed.

"… eheh…" Mayuri tilted her head a little as she heard Okabe start to laugh a little. He found the reason she found said it was unfair a little funny, so he couldn't help but smile and let out a slight chuckle. "eheheheheh… is that all, Mayuri…? Alright then." He wanted to make her happy, so in order to do this he grabbed his belt buckle and unfastened it, loosening his pants a little. Mayuri watched his hands move as he undid the belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Once he did that, they slid off, revealing a pair of boxers that he was wearing. They were tented a little, but not a lot as he hadn't yet reached his full size.

Mayuri's eyes widened slightly when she saw not just his boxers, but they were also slightly tented. "Ooooh." She poked the tented part gently and Okabe let out a small grunt. "Ah! Are you okay, Okarin?!" Mayuri began to panic a little when she heard him grunt, afraid she'd hurt him somehow.

But Okabe simple held up his hand to help calm her down. "I-It's okay, Mayuri. I'm fine. Don't worry." He wasn't expecting her to touch it, and now that she could she not only his boxers but also that he was becoming erect, he felt his face heat up as it turned another shade of pink, much like Mayuri's. Actually, now that he thought about it, his body began to feel a little warm. Part of the reason was that he was sweating because the AC wasn't on even though it was a humid evening… or at least that's what he kept telling himself. "M-Mayuri, aren't you a little warm in your shirt?" He'd heard that females begin to feel really warm when they are feeling pleasure like she was, which lead him to wonder if males experience the same thing.

Mayuri looked up at Okabe's face for a second before looking down again. "A… A little…" She said in reply to his question. She began to fidget a little again as she continued to speak. "But… I'm not sure if I should take it off…"

"Why's that? You've already taken off your skirt." Okabe said, trying to get a clearer answer.

"I know. It's just…" She let her voice trail off.

Okabe could tell she felt a little uncomfortable, and he knew how to help her relax. "Mayuri."

"Hmm?" Mayuri looked up at Okabe again and this time found him kissing her gently for a second before pulling away.

"It's okay to take them off. Nobody here is going to judge you." Okabe said as he gazed into her eyes. He could still see a hint of lust in them, but it wasn't as strong as before. He continued to smile and pat her head gently. "I'd never judge my hostage based on something like that. I promise."

Not many people knew it, but Mayuri was actually very self-conscious about her chest size. She hid her self-consciousness very well, even when she was wearing a bathing suit in public she hid it, but she was still nervous about people judging people for it. She'd confided to Okabe about this a long time ago, and until now he'd completely forgotten about it.

After gazing into Okabe's eyes for a minute, Mayuri smiled a small smile. "I know… Okarin would never do that to Mayushii…" With shaky hands, Mayuri grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the floor. Beneath her shirt she was wearing a pink bra that matched her panties, and with the light blush on her face you could say that it also matched the color of her face. Her bra was holding her well-rounded breasts, and although he knew nothing about bust sizes, if he had to guess he would say that she was a D cup.

Mayuri put her hands behind her back and looked up at Okabe. "Y-Your turn, Okarin."

"My turn…? Oh. I understand." He slipped off his lab coat and did just as Mayuri did with his shirt; grabbing it by the bottom, he pulled it up and off.

Now they were both in their underwear, and Okabe seeing Mayuri like this only served to help his erection grow even more, testing his boxers even more. By now it was rather uncomfortable for him to keep wearing them as they felt a little restricting for him. Mayuri leaned up and kissed Okabe again, but this time when she did she felt the bulge in his boxers bump up against her, surprising her a little and making Okabe's breath hitch a little. At the same time, Okabe felt that Mayuri's panties had become a little damp as they had brushed against him.

She pulled back and looked at his tented boxers. "Oh wow… Okarin, it's much bigger than it was before… are you okay, Okarin?" She'd noticed that Okabe looked a little uncomfortable due to how restricting they were.

"I-I'm fine. The boxers are just a little tight, that's all… your panties have become rather wet. How do you feel about that?" He asked.

Mayuri looked at her panties and saw that the front had become darker due to them being wet, which made her blush once again. "M-Mayushii feels fine… well… kind of… they're a little uncomfortable…" She crossed her legs a little to try to hide the darkened part.

"Well, I have an idea then," said Okabe. "How about I remove both pieces of your underwear, and in return for removing yours, you remove mine. That way we both feel a little better." He was trying to think of the bigger picture, which was making them feel comfortable, and after a moment's hesitation he believed Mayuri thought the same thing as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay. If it makes you feel better, Okarin, then I'll do it."

Okabe took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Alright. I'll go first." Though his hands were a little shaky, he moved his hands over to Mayuri's panties' waistband. Gripping it gently, he slowly pulled them down. They did stick to her a little due to her wetness, but once they were far enough down her legs that they could just fall, he let them go and they landed around her ankles. Next was the bra. Reaching behind her back, Okabe felt around for the bra strap and clip, and once he finally found it carefully unclipped it. Once that was done, Mayuri helped take off the bra and it fell to the floor.

"Now it's Mayushii's turn." Just like he did for her, Mayuri gently grabbed the waistband of Okabe's boxers and gently pulled them down, making his erect cock pop out like a spring. Due to him seeing Mayuri completely naked, his member was fully erect. Mayuri blushed when she saw it and felt her body heat up a little just from looking at it. "So this is… a boy's penis." She said as she gently grabbed it.

"Mmph…!" Okabe let out a sudden moan as she did so and he shuddered. Seeing this, Mayuri began to move her hand up and down it, making him moan even more and lean his head back against the door he had his back against.

"Do you like that, Okarin?" She asked him.

Okabe nodded his head, unable to form words due to him being surprised by the pleasure. He didn't want to be the only one to feel good though so he reached up to one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Mayuri to let out a moan.

"Mmm~" She moved her hand a little faster without realizing it and Okabe squeezed her breast harder because of it.

Lust had begun to completely take them over, and just from looking into each other's eyes, they began to want each other more and more. They began to lose themselves to the pleasure they were starting to feel and reached the point of abandoning reason and rational thinking.

"Mayuri…"

"Okarin…"

Swift as the wind, the two kissed each other roughly, their tongues wrestling for dominance and sending waves of pleasure down their spines. Okabe pulled Mayuri close so that her body was pressed against his, her breasts pressed into his torso and his since she was a foot shorter than him, his member was pressed against hers. The two moaned as they touched each other. He could feel her warmth coming off her snatch and her juices rubbing off on him. She was soaked now.

Okabe, who'd had his arms wrapped around Mayuri's waist, moved his hands down to cup her bottom and so he could lift her up so that they were able to kiss without one having to lean down and the other leaning up, thus making her squeak in surprise but she didn't seem to react to it much other than that. She wrapped her legs around his torso to help support herself on him as he held her and they kissed each other passionately. Mayuri even ran one of her hands through his hair as they kissed, enjoying the feel of him.

Deep down they knew this wasn't like them, but they just didn't care anymore. What they were doing felt so good that they no longer cared about how they normally act. The pleasure was too much for them to bother caring.

Curious about how sensitive Mayuri's breasts really were, Okabe broke off the kiss and instead moved his head down to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, giving it a gentle suck and using his tongue to play with it. In response, Mayuri let out a moan and held his head to her breast.

"Aaaaah~ Aaaaaaah~" Mayuri kept moaning each time he sucked on her breast or licked it. He even nibbled on it a little, all for the sake of getting it erect and for making her feel good. Once her first nipple had hardened and was standing fully erect, he moved his head over to the other one and began to do the same with that one. Her breasts were like big cushions, so when Mayuri pushed his head into her breasts it was like he was having his head pushed into a tender but soft pillow. Mayuri leaned her head back a little as she moaned out a little more, but once the nipple was fully erect she found that the sensation of Okabe's lips being wrapped around the nipple to be gone. Although, when he touched both her nipples, she did feel two jolts of pleasure.

Okabe could feel Mayuri's juices getting on his torso, especially since she was unconsciously trying to grind against him. He found her moans to be rather adorable and enjoyed hearing every single one. His cock was bumping into her backside due to him holding her, and each time it did it made him want her all the move. Every sound she made, every move she did, every time they touched each other, he felt he wanted her more and more. Soon he found himself stumbling over to the couch, trying to remember the layout of the lab so that he wouldn't trip over anything. Once he reached it, he gently laid Mayuri down onto it. She was panting and staring at him with an arm stretched out for him. The couch was small, so Okabe wouldn't be able to lay down as much as Mayuri could, but he'd be able to fit enough.

"Okariiin…" Mayuri whined. Her breathing was a little shallow, her chest rising and falling with each breath, and as Okabe watched her he couldn't help but smile. He took her hand in his and climbed on top of her, using his other hand for support. Mayuri used her hands to pull him down into another passionate kiss, Okabe's member bumping up against her and making her moan.

Eventually, Okabe pulled away from the kiss, the two of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Mayuri reached up and touched Okabe's face, a small smile on her face. Okabe smiled back and intertwined his fingers with hers in the hand he was holding.

Then, with a hesitant voice, Mayuri began to speak. "O-Okarin?"

"Hmm? What is it, Mayuri?" Okabe asked.

"I… I…" She was looking around, looking at the box of condoms on the floor, looking at Okabe's face, his erect member, and even her own body. She was trying to find the words she wanted to use to express what she wanted, but didn't know how.

However, because he was watching where she looked, Okabe picked up on what she may be trying to say. "… Okay."

"E-Eh?"

Okabe stood up and made his way to the box of condoms Mayuri dropped. "You don't need to say anything, Mayuri." He said once he picked them up. Mayuri was silent as she watched Okabe, not moving from the couch. He then brought the box over to the couch and opened it. It was full of plastic packages that were holding the protection they needed to keep Mayuri from getting pregnant. He swallowed some of his own saliva and took one out. It didn't seem like much, but once he unwrapped it and put it at the head of his cock, he realized it was a lot bigger than he thought. He pulled it down over his erect member, completely covering it from tip to base.

"It actually fit… huh…" Okabe said, slightly surprised it fit him and wasn't too small or too big. He then turned towards Mayuri and climbed on top of her once again. This time he positioned his cock outside her pussy, but before he put it inside, he looked into Mayuri's eyes and asked her a very important question. "Mayuri, are you sure you want to do this? If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

However, Mayuri simply smiled and touched Okabe's face. "Okarin, it's okay. Mayushii is fine with this. She wants this. I want this."

Hearing this, Okabe waited for a second before he nodded and kissed Mayuri again. This was a precaution to help brace her for what was to come. As he kissed her, he aligned his member with her pussy and began to slide it inside of her, making her wince into the kiss. She was tight, very tight. Despite the fact the condom had a lubricant on it and she was soaking wet, it was still a little difficult to move into Mayuri. Eventually he reached a barrier inside her; her hymen. Once he reached this, he pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you ready, Mayuri? This is going to hurt, and it'll keep hurting for a little bit, so I'll go when you're ready." Okabe said with a concerned expression.

Mayuri hesitated a moment before nodding and kissing him. He took this as a greenlight and pulled his hips back a little before pushing forward, breaking her hymen. In response, Mayuri tensed up and almost screamed in pain if not for the kiss keeping her mouth occupied. Her virginity was now gone. Okabe didn't move after that, giving Mayuri time for her to adjust to him being inside her. Once she felt she was ready, she squeezed his hand once to let him know it was alright to move. Okabe understood the signal right away and moved in deeper, going right to what he presumed to be the entrance to her womb. After that, he began to move his erect cock in and out of her, slowly at first but over time he sped up a little.

Mayuri moaned loudly into the kiss and began to completely lose herself to the pleasure. Having the person she loved inside her was the best feeling she'd ever felt before, and each time he moved into her she felt even better. Without realizing it, she wrapped her legs around his waist to the best of her abilities due to her size and he was driven deeper into her, pushing harder on the entrance to her womb.

Okabe felt his mind swimming as he was losing himself to the pleasure. Mayuri was so warm and tight, but she felt so good. The deeper he went into her, the better he felt. He began to pick up his speed, moving in and out of her faster and faster with every thrust. 'She's so tight, but it feels so good…' he thought.

Mayuri began to claw into Okabe's back with her finger nails and made marks on it. She could feel a tightening sensation in her stomach. It felt so good. HE felt so good. She wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone other than Okabe to have her first time with. At one point, Mayuri broke off the kiss and began to moan loudly, her moans getting higher with every thrust in.

Based on what he was seeing, Okabe could only presume she was approaching her limit, and just as that was happening to her, the same could be said for him. He could feel his climax approaching. He didn't know how much longer he could last for, but he picked up the pace and inadvertently began to brush by Mayuri's g-spot. Her eyes widened as he brushed by it.

"O-O-Okaaariiiin… right there…" She said through moans and pants. Okabe nodded in response and continued to brush by it, but not long after he did this Mayuri began to let out louder moans as she dug her nails into Okabe's back. With a loud shot, Mayuri's walls tightened around Okabe's cock and she released herself on him. At the same time, once her walls clamped down on him, Okabe let out a loud grunt and released himself. Because of the condom though, none of it got inside her.

The two were panting heavily as Okabe slowed to a stop, exhausted from what they'd just done. Eventually, Okabe pulled himself out of Mayuri and took off the semen-filled condom. Mayuri's cum and other juices had seeped out onto the couch and made a small stain on it, but that didn't matter to them. The two simply smiled at each other and kissed one more time.

"Oka…rin… I'm so tired…" Mayuri said weakly. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open and her limbs felt very weak.

Okabe was dealing with the same issue as he keeled over next to her on the couch. "So am I… Mayuri…" He said weakly. "Let's… sleep here together… Just the two of us…"

Mayuri looked over at Okabe and smiled a gentle smile. "Mayushii would… like that…" She weakly curled herself up into him and he wrapped his arms around her the best he could.

As their consciousnesses began to fade, Mayuri turned her head towards Okabe's the best she could. "Hey, Okarin?"

"Yes, Mayuri?"

"I love you, Okarin." She said cutely.

Okabe smiled when he heard her say that and he held her closer. "I love you too, Mayuri."

Thus, the two drifted off to sleep, spending the night alone in the lab and curled up together on the couch.

* * *

 **So, what'd you think?**

 **R &R please!**

 **I'm still getting back into the swing of things, but I might Minor in writing (cuz I can do that in college), so if I do that I'll be writing a lot more and regaining my skills. Though, part of me feels like I never lost my touch, there's still the Writers/Artists Curse (writers/artists never think their work is good enough) that haunts me so it could all just be in my head.**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night.**


End file.
